Recently, mobile terminal devices such as a mobile telephone and a mobile information terminal have increasingly become smaller and multifunctional, and some models of such devices which have appeared are capable of receiving and displaying a television broadcast. In addition, viewing devices have also increasingly become smaller and multifunctional, and some models of mobile viewing devices which have appeared allow viewing and recording a television broadcast simultaneously.
These mobile terminal devices and mobile viewing devices have a problem that they use batteries as electric power supply and thus they become incapable of displaying the television broadcast when the remaining amount of battery becomes insufficient.
Therefore, as a device such as that described above, there has been proposed a mobile viewing device which can output an instruction for reducing electric power to a back light running unit in an LCD panel when the remaining amount of battery falls to a certain level so as to avoid the abandonment of viewing the television broadcast due to the reduction in the remaining amount of battery (for example, refer to Patent Reference 1). This mobile viewing device is configured to stop applying electricity to a structural element for displaying video and to record the received video and audio on a memory card when the remaining amount of battery falls to a further lower level.    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-274313.